


The Hibernating Heart

by lyreann



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，傻白甜，在一份周刊上写专栏的插画家Steve和住到他家对门的Bucky。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中长篇，目前还是个坑（。写到了第五章。  
> 关于艺术方面，作者完全是个外行人（。看看热闹就好不要认真细究（（（

《纽约生活》第23期，文化艺术专栏，读者问答

 

* * *

 

 

在回答本期信件之前，首先要在这里说一个好消息（至少是对我而言），我们在过去几期“试运行”后总体上收到了不错的读者反馈，就是说，按照目前的情况，这个栏目会继续存在下去了。非常感谢所有来信支持和提供建议的读者们！那些觉得这个栏目很无聊但没有写信来的人，同样感谢你们，不过，如果你们有意见或建议，也请告诉我吧。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的艺术评论家先生，或者作家先生，或者艺术家先生（我到现在也没太确定该怎么称呼你比较合适），  
  
我一开始是抱着了解一些艺术方面的东西的初衷阅读这个栏目的，但我发现你的专栏和我的期望不太一样……呃，实际上，我发现它似乎很难定位。有时候你会涉及一些读起来感觉比较专业的东西（比如上上期的《新阿姆斯特丹的肖像画》，我很喜欢这篇，我们家阁楼里正好有一幅据说是十七世纪流传下来的肖像画，读那篇文章时我就想到了那幅画），有时候你会写一些对某些艺术作品的感受，但又很难说是艺术评论，有一篇里你甚至谈到了你自己的生活……总之，你的专栏定位从一定程度上让我感到困惑。当然，从为数不多的几期来看，你的文章涵盖的内容应该挺广的，这倒也不错，它们读起来也很有趣，不过我还是想说，如果你能更有针对性会不会更好？  
  
雷蒙德  
  
  
  
亲爱的雷蒙德，  
  
其实我不是艺术评论家，也不是作家或者艺术家。我的确对艺术抱有兴趣，但仅是作为业余者的爱好，我的工作是一名插画家，得到机会写这个专栏只是个意外。大概我勉强可以算作一名插画艺术家吧。  
  
如你所见，这个专栏并不太专业，因为写的人自己本身就不专业。我这么告诉建议我来开这个栏目的编辑时，他耸耸肩说：“那你就随便写点什么有意思的东西吧，反正这是一本面向大众的周刊。”于是我胆战心惊地提笔写了第一篇文章，没想到竟然通过了（编辑小姐让我把那篇文章就大大小小的地方改了十几遍）。请抱着消遣放松的态度面对这些文章吧。我自己也很难说它们是什么定位，能让读的人觉得有趣的话，大概我就会继续写下去。抱歉让你失望了，我也会试着多涉及一些艺术知识，尽管我拥有的知识毫不系统。  
  
感谢你的来信！  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你看起来对绘画艺术很了解。你也画画吗？  
  
也住在布鲁克林的艺术家先生  
  
  
  
亲爱的也住在布鲁克林的艺术家先生，  
  
我当然画，我提到过我的本业是一个插画作者，记得吗？为了牛奶和面包我一个星期有六天会画画或者试图画画……不过你想问的可能不是这种……是的，每个星期剩下的那一天我也会画画，我喜欢画画。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
罗杰斯先生，  
  
贵刊已经找不到水平更高的艺术评论家了吗？  
  
E.W.  
  
  
  
E.W.先生或者女士，  
  
第一，我不是艺术评论家；第二，这不算一个艺术评论栏目，《纽约生活》暂时没有向那样的专业领域发展的意图。顺带一提，我觉得《观察者》上的艺术评论蛮不错的，推荐您可以去读一读。  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯  


 

* * *

 

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我和我的丈夫为在客厅里该挂什么样的装饰画闹矛盾了。我想要幅现代风格的抽象作品，而他却想弄一幅土得不行的风景画。我们为这个快要不和对方说话了，这让我很别扭，但是我们俩都不想做出让步。我该怎么办？  
  
萨莉  
  
  
  
亲爱的萨莉，  
  
我能问问你们家的装修风格是什么样的吗？也许把这个因素考虑进去比较好，毕竟，装饰画只是为了使整个画面协调的拼图中的一块。当然，如果你和你的丈夫是不同风格的艺术爱好者，也许在装修风格的问题上你们已经打过架了。  
  
不管怎么说，因为这个闹矛盾太不值得了，真的。这并不是一件难以解决的事，请明确，那幅装饰画的存在应该是增加你们对于生活空间的愉悦感，而不是背道而驰。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你介意我问你一些和你的专栏没有直接关系的问题吗？  
  
比利  
  
  
  
亲爱的比利，  
  
这取决于，你想问我什么呢？我欢迎一切友好的来信交流。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你有试过约艺术系的女孩子出去玩过吗？我总是不知道该怎么和她开始对话（更不要说怎么接她的话）！天哪，我的每次尝试都像一场噩梦！我该怎么做才能获得她的注意？  
  
恋爱中的的愚人  
  
  
  
亲爱的恋爱中的愚人先生，  
  
很抱歉，我在你的问题所涉及的领域里就如同你自身一样不知所措……呃，老实说，我不知道我是怎么给你留下了我“很擅长获取艺术系女孩子的芳心”的错误印象，甚至让你写了这封求助信给我……如果是对方是艺术系的缘故的话，技术上来说这并不是艺术方面的问题不是吗？也许向某个情感咨询电台寻求帮助会更好？抱歉我帮不上忙，祝你好运！  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我想告诉你，你那篇关于印象派画家的文章对我的论文很有帮助，你的观点很有启发性。还有你列出的那些相关书目，它们让我不至于在图书馆中被活埋致死，感谢你，伙计！  
  
另外，我很好奇你对不同的艺术家的看法，你会写一些关于某个具体艺术家的东西吗？  
  
莱德  
  
  
  
亲爱的莱德，  
  
我很高兴能帮上忙！  
  
说实话，我有一些偏爱的艺术家，我也在考虑着写写相关的解读文章，它们已经提上日程了。也欢迎你来信告诉我你对不同艺术家的看法，也许我们还可以交流一下？  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我很喜欢你的专栏！我觉得你有做作家的潜质哦。每次写东西之前你会特地针对具体主题搜集资料吗？  
  
凯特  
  
  
  
亲爱的凯特，  
  
感谢你对我的肯定！我只能谈论自己所知道的东西，写写不知道如何分类的专栏文章，远谈不上成为一个作家，但知道有人喜欢这些小短文依然让我感到开心。  
  
一般来说，我很少特地去查资料，因为来不及。除非我觉得很有必要，我会尽量避免涉及我自己了解有限的东西，这很容易做到，因为——这应该是这期读者问答里我第三次说到我自己并不专业，这个专栏也并不专业了。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
这是八月底让人感到凉爽舒适的一天。史蒂夫·罗杰斯抱着纸袋走出便利店的时候正是傍晚时分，然而天空里没有红霞，连绵成片的厚重云朵遮盖了大半个天空。晚上大概会下雨，史蒂夫心里这么想着，一面快步朝公寓方向走去。手中的纸袋有些沉，然而史蒂夫并不在意，空气里还有微微的凉风吹得人很舒服，他忍不住轻声哼起一首民谣的曲调。  
  
快到公寓门口的时候他看见了住在附近的钱特先生，于是放慢了脚步。头发已经花白的钱特先生显然也看见了他，圆圆的脸上带着愉快的微笑，在他身边站着的，是他那条挚爱的柴犬布迪。史蒂夫在公寓附近晨跑时，有时会遇见带着布迪出来散步的钱特先生。  
  
“晚上好。”钱特先生笑眯眯地打招呼。  
  
“晚上好，”史蒂夫也微笑着，“您现在要散步吗？可能快要下雨了。”  
  
“我们就绕街区走走，要不了多久。养成习惯了不走走怪别扭。”  
  
史蒂夫腾出一只手摸了摸布迪的脑袋。布迪还算熟悉史蒂夫的气息，安安静静地接受他的抚摸。  
  
和钱特先生道别过，史蒂夫重新快步走进公寓。快到自己住的楼层时，他用单只左手抱住购物纸袋，腾出右手来，低下头准备从口袋里掏钥匙。然而这一下他就没太注意面前，在走道转角的位置和一个人猝不及防地撞了个满怀。  
  
史蒂夫怀里装得满满当当的纸袋本来就有些沉，因为他保持着右手在口袋里的姿势，购物袋的重量全支撑在他的左手上，再加上这一撞，眼见那只购物袋就要落到地上，对面那人一个倾身，飞快地伸出手来帮他扶住了袋子。只有几只苹果从纸袋开口掉了出来跌在过道地面上，其中有一只甚至一路滚过过道中间的小平台，顺着下一段台阶一直骨碌骨碌地滚下去了，但两人都没有注意到。  
  
“抱歉。”对面那人说。  
  
史蒂夫连忙抽出还插在口袋里的右手，重新抱住纸袋。确认他已经抱稳后，对方才放开手。  
  
“没关系，”史蒂夫把纸袋的重心换到右手上，让已经有些酸痛的左手休息了一下，“是我应该看着路的。”  
  
对面那人宽慰地笑了笑，表示不用在意。  
  
史蒂夫已经在这栋公寓里住了一段时间了，但以前并没见过这个人。这是个有着灰蓝色眼睛的年轻人，眼神有些漫不经心，连唇边的笑意都带着些轻佻，然而他整个人看起来却很友好。  
  
史蒂夫也回以微笑，准备蹲下身来捡起落在地上的苹果。这回对面那人又很快地倾过身来，扶住史蒂夫怀里的纸袋阻止了他的动作，接着弯下腰，拾起了落在两人脚下的苹果。  
  
“你抱着东西不方便，我来帮你。”  
  
史蒂夫本想说不用，但对方已经手疾眼快地捡起了散落在过道中间的苹果。年轻人的手掌很宽大，三四只苹果被他毫不费力地捧在手里。  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
“没什么，”灰蓝色眼睛的男人将苹果装回原处，脸上又露出那种有些漫不经心的微笑。他轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫怀里的纸袋，“小心点了。”  
  
史蒂夫点一点头，笑了笑。  
  
两人道别过，灰蓝色眼睛的男人向走道另一头走去，史蒂夫则抬腿沿着楼梯上到自己的公寓所在的楼层。就在他这回终于平安无事地掏出钥匙准备打开房门的时候，却听到从下方又传来刚才那个声音。  
  
那个声音喊道：“喂，掉苹果的先生！等等！”  
  
这称呼多少有些调侃的意味，然而从这人嘴里说出来，玩笑归玩笑，却让史蒂夫感到很友好，一如对方先前留给自己的印象。他走到楼梯扶手旁，往下望着。声音听起来并不远，是从下一层楼传来的。透过楼梯扶手的间隙，他看到那个灰蓝色眼睛的男人站在楼下的过道平台上，手里举着个苹果，仰脸往上看着。  
  
对方也看见了他，摇了摇手里的苹果：“掉苹果先生，你这里还漏了一个。”  
  
史蒂夫往下俯视着对方：“请你留着吃吧，当做谢礼。”  
  
“我正准备出去呢，你让我带着个苹果去哪儿？”  
  
除了那个帮他捡起的苹果，灰蓝色眼睛的男人什么也没带。  
  
史蒂夫想了想。“好吧。我就在公寓门口了，我先把东西放一下好吗？”  
  
“没问题。”  
  
史蒂夫打开公寓门，在餐桌上放下纸袋，接着从门旁的柜子里取了样东西，才带上房门走下楼去。  
  
灰蓝色眼睛的男人正靠着楼梯扶栏好整以暇地等着他，手里握着那只命途坎坷的苹果。  
  
“拿好，这可是只珍贵的苹果。”  
  
男人开玩笑说，史蒂夫微笑着接过苹果，接着将另一只手里的东西递出。  
  
那是一把伞。  
  
“我看你什么也没带，外面可能会下雨，”史蒂夫望着对方流露出些微讶异神情的眼睛解释道，“请拿着吧。”  
  
“那你怎么办？”  
  
“我今天不会出去了，你可以回来的时候还给我——”史蒂夫想起了什么，补充问道，“——你是住在这栋公寓里吗？”  
  
对方点点头。“我怎么还给你呢？”  
  
“我住在402。”史蒂夫说，“……要是按门铃没人回应的话放在门边上就好。”  
  
男人接过伞。“谢谢，你考虑得……很周到。”  
  
  
  
到了晚些时候果然下起雨来了。  
  
雨下起来的时候史蒂夫正在厨房里准备自己的晚餐。就在他为了做一份沙拉切开番茄的时候，雨点已经在不知不觉间落了下来。室内很安静，雨点啪嗒啪嗒落在窗子上的声音格外清晰。  
  
史蒂夫不紧不慢地把切成块的番茄装在一只干净的碗里，然后擦了擦手，才走过去关小了窗户。他抬起头向外面望了望。原本天色就暗，透过窗玻璃上成股流下的雨水，一切更显得暧昧不清起来，什么也看不清楚。但听这雨声应该还有的下，他想。  
  
接着他的思绪掠过了先前在公寓过道里遇见的那个有着漫不经心的眼神、称呼他为“掉苹果先生”的年轻人。史蒂夫忍不住为自己把伞给了他而感到高兴。他看着雨水在窗玻璃上形成的水流，露出一个小小的微笑。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是存货（。

 

《纽约生活》第24期，文化艺术专栏，读者问答

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你上次提到了你经常在里面散步和画素描的一个免费开放公园，你的描述让我觉得这个公园很可爱！我想知道具体到底是布鲁克林的哪个公园呢？  
  
劳拉  
  
  
  
亲爱的劳拉，  
  
只是个普通的小公园，它所拥有的草木、阳光、散步的人群和玩耍的孩童，都是随处可见的，即便你家附近没有类似的公园，在街区寻常处也总会看到这些可爱的人和事物。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你画油画吗？我想问问你，你都是在哪儿买松节油的？  
  
初学者  
  
  
  
亲爱的初学者，  
  
当初学画的时候倒是学过，现在在我那堆陈旧的杂物里翻翻，说不定还能找出两幅练习作品。后来开始画插画，渐渐就不怎么画了。我已经好久没有画过油画啦。  
  
松节油的问题，估计我帮不上忙。以前我都直接在住处附近的杂货店里买（那个时候我还不住在现在的公寓）。并不是那儿的松节油多好，而是我不得不尽量节省开支（那家店出售的松节油便宜倒是非常便宜）。当然，如果你不是面临着和我一样的窘境，现代美术用品商店就能解决你的问题。  
  
对了，我猜你喜欢毕加索（*注1）？  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
没听说过的艺术家先生，  
  
这栏目真可以改叫做“每周相约知心史蒂夫”。读你的文章半分和艺术有关的东西都学不到，读者来信和你交流的家长里短还有意思些。还有你给那个闲来没事的家庭妇女的装修意见是什么玩意儿？你是赞成她和丈夫再打一架吗？  
  
曼哈顿先生  
  
  
  
曼哈顿先生，  
  
你好，针对你的意见，我的回复是那些文章不是为了帮助人们学习艺术而写的——相关的理论在书店里已经能找到太多了——我的初衷是希望让人们在感性上更接近和理解艺术。艺术并非高不可攀，并非神秘莫测，我们每个人在生活中都能感受和欣赏它。可能有时候我写了太多琐碎的东西，有时候我偏离了正题，我开始写这个栏目的时间并不长，我也在摸索。  
  
至于关于萨莉的来信，我认为还是让他们能自己设法解决问题更好。感谢你在觉得这个栏目十分无趣的情况下还写信来。不管怎么说，你用行动向我们表示了支持。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我觉得现代艺术令人费解……你喜欢现代艺术吗？  
  
泰德  
  
  
  
亲爱的泰德，  
  
我想没有什么人敢说自己真的理解现代艺术，即使是那些现代艺术家自己，恐怕也不免时常感到困惑！你的问题有点儿不好回答，我只能说，有一些现代艺术家我很喜欢，有一些就觉得很无聊。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
虽然你一再表示自己对艺术只是粗略涉猎，但我还是为你在言辞中所透露出的看法、理解、学识所折服了。请原谅我现在对你充满了好奇，我非常想看看你自己画的画！我有可能在什么画廊看见它们吗？  
  
古比尔先生  
  
  
  
亲爱的古比尔先生，  
  
我们这期又来了一位梵高迷啦（*注2）。非常感谢你对于我的肯定，我得尽量努力不辜负你的称赞。不过很抱歉，我画那些画只是自己画着好玩，没有想过以此谋生（除了那些插画配图），它们多半都在我的床底下呆着呢。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你真的每封信都会看吗？我是说，如果信多到你看不完怎么办？你是如何决定哪些信件要回复，哪些信件被筛掉的呢？（当然，如果这封信被筛掉了，我就不知道你的回答了。）  
  
珍妮特  
  
  
  
亲爱的珍妮特，  
  
你多虑啦。就目前来看，我们是不会受到那么多信的，所以是的，每封信我都会看的。至于回复信件的选择……这是个比较灵活的问题。一般来说提出问题和建议的信件会优先得到回复，单纯发牢骚和问太隐私的问题我会无视掉。有些人会写一些稀奇古怪的信过来，有时觉得好玩儿我也会回复的。还有我的编辑小姐，她在“什么信件必须回”这个问题的答案中占有决定性作用。  
  
另外，我收到了一些非常认真的感想（它们中的一些超——级长呢），虽然没有公开回复，但是我都读了，并且感到非常开心，这是让我觉得能把这个栏目继续写下去的动力之一。  
  
史蒂夫  


 

* * *

  
  
巴基这一回还是被手机铃声吵醒的。  
  
铃声响起的时候他正在做梦，梦里他（不知怎么的竟然）和前女友又相安无事地坐到了一块儿，那个分手时说再也不想看见他了的女孩儿脸上带着平和的笑容，约他一块儿去听音乐会，一切自然和谐得就不像是真的。果然，舞台上的乐队成员提起琴弓放在弦上，不慌不忙响起的竟然是《把你的烦恼在梦中打包（*注3）》的前奏：  
  
  
  
_把你的烦恼在梦中打包_  
  
_把它们全部送走吧_  
  
_将它们塞进一只玻璃瓶_  
  
_它们会老老实实地呆在海洋另一端_  
  
……  
  
  
  
那声音还伴着什么东西震动似的嗡嗡声，说不出的荒诞。身边的前女友脸上带着愉快的微笑，还随着音乐的节奏微微摆着头。巴基觉得自己头都疼了，这一切是预谋好来折磨他的！他忍不住噌的一下站了起来：“停下！”  
  
接着他就醒了过来，放在床头柜的手机正一边嗡嗡作响一边播放着《把你的烦恼在梦中打包》，听起来有些时代感的女声还在不慌不忙地唱着：“别谈论不幸了，别提及你的苦痛啦，给自己偷来个假期吧……”  
  
这是个特设铃声，在这时响起来只有一种可能。巴基发出一声痛苦的呻吟，揉了揉额角。拿过手机接通电话之前他瞄了一眼时间，估摸着自己睡了四五个小时的样子。  
  
“现在这个点是我的法定休息时间，我值了一周晚班了，乔伊斯。”  
  
他闭着眼睛对手机那头的人说。  
  
听筒里传来乔伊斯的干笑，“就好像我不是一样。你对我说这个也没用，”接着他用一种在巴基听来极其冷酷的声音补充道，“该加的班就得加。和之前我们负责的那个案子有关。快点滚过来。”  
  
电话挂了。  
  
真是简洁利落啊，巴基模模糊糊地想，脑子里还是一片懵然。他握着手机在床上坐了好一会儿，才慢吞吞地爬起来。  
  
他洗了把脸又打理了一下乱糟糟的头发，简单整理了一下因为渴求睡眠而面色阴沉的自己，随便找了点东西填填肚子（期间乔伊斯又发来两条短信：快点）。差不多在走出公寓房门的时候他终于基本清醒过来。  
  
对面402室一如既往房门紧闭，不知道主人在不在家。  
  
那天晚上他回来得晚，想到402室的住户也许已经睡了，便没有敲门，直接将伞放在了门边。第二天他出门的时候，前一晚放在对门外面的雨伞已经不见了。  
  
巴基住到这间单身公寓里来还没几天，对于周围的街区和邻居都算不上熟悉，他和住在对门的这位先生只打过几个照面，对方细心周到的在第一次见面的时候主动借伞给巴基，让自己不至于淋成落汤鸡，这就很让人有好感了。  
  
第二次遇见住在隔壁的这位先生是在上个周末，巴基决定熟悉一下公寓周围的环境。他已经知道这里离地铁站很近（这是他决定搬来这里的两个主要原因之一），也知道他有个不错的邻居（这让他觉得很愉快，因为在之前的公寓和邻居处得不太和谐是他决定搬走的另一个主要原因），可以探索的地方还有很多。他在毗邻的街区看到了零零散散的杂货铺小商店，但最让人惊喜的是穿过几条马路街巷后，他发现这附近还有一个免费开放的公园。  
  
公园的面积不大，他没有花太长时间就转了个差不多。巴基并不算自然爱好者，但有这么个地方可以来走走倒也不错，想必周围的不少住户都会抽空到这儿来散步之类的吧，他这么想着，望见不远处的长椅上坐着个低着头的人，他膝上摊着本子，手里执着铅笔正在专心画画。巴基心生好奇，走进两步，没想到却发现这是先前见过一面、住在自己对面的人。  
  
去打个招呼吧。——他自然而然地这么想，于是便又走近了，他几乎看清了长椅上那人笔下正在描绘的轮廓，以及那人微微弯着背的姿势、低着头的侧脸上认真专注的神情——他那么认真，或许不该打扰他，但巴基心里刚冒出这么个想法，自己已经出声说：“嗨，谢谢你上次借伞给我。”  
  
也许是因为之前确实过于专注，坐在长椅上的人惊得似乎肩膀都抖了一抖，抬起头来的同时他一只手把铅笔塞在本子中间，另一只手“啪”的把放在膝头的本子合上了，两只带着些松绿石色的蓝眼睛几乎是茫然无措地望着巴基。  
  
“我并不是有意想吓你……”巴基解释着。意识到自己的反应有些大了，那人有点不好意思地抿起嘴角：“没什么，是我自己……我只是……”他干脆将素描本从膝上拿了下来放在一边，但一只手仍然放在本子上，那姿势就好像手里拿的是不想人翻看的日记本一样。  
  
“太专注了，我明白。”巴基将身体重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，挠了挠头。“呃，我就是想说声谢谢。”  
  
“这没什么。”  
  
“还有，其实我就住在你对面，我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。”  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”长椅上的人微笑着说。  
  
接着他们一时之间都没想到要说什么话而尴尬地沉默了一会儿，直到巴基终于想到什么，指了指史蒂夫手里的素描本：“你……你画画？”  
  
史蒂夫只是说：“算是爱好。”  
  
“我看你画得那么认真，还在想你是不是个画家。”巴基笑着说。  
  
史蒂夫这才接着说：“我也画插画，是个插画家。”  
  
你都画些什么插画？这问题似乎有些蠢，也叫人不知道怎么回答。两个人似乎片刻间又都不知道该说什么了，这么沉默对望着又让人感到怪别扭的。终于巴基说：“那……我不打扰你了。我先走啦。”  
  
“也不算打扰。”史蒂夫说，对他挥了挥手。  
  
巴基走出几步，回头看时，史蒂夫又低下头去，膝上重新摊开了那本素描本，但却没在动笔画，脸上全然是在思索的神情。也许是自己不该打扰了他，巴基心想。不知怎么的，他觉得这位罗杰斯先生虽然温和友善，但要了解他却似乎很难。  
  
  
  
乔伊斯抬起眼来嫌弃地看了一眼在对面坐下的詹姆斯·巴恩斯，“我真不理解，这里的速溶咖啡你怎么喝得下去的。”  
  
巴基，也就是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，像没有听到他的话一样，一面毫不在意地在桌上放下马克杯——通体白色上面印有一颗红色星星，那是他的专属马克杯——一面凑过身去瞧他在读什么——“‘文化艺术专栏’？你什么时候这么努力来给自己补充背景资料了？”  
  
“我明明一直这么——”  
  
乔伊斯话说到一半，巴基已经将他在读的报纸伸手扯了过来。“嘿！”他叫了一声，多有抗议。巴基扫了个开头，抬起头来看着他。  
  
“你这补的是什么课？这和案子没关系吧？”巴基拧起眉毛，“……现在我才真的觉得奇怪了。难道你是真的对艺术感起兴趣来了？是不是过不了多久你就打算从警局辞职自己动起手来画画了？看看艺术馆里那些奇奇怪怪的现代作品，搞不好你要是画出来真能卖个几百万呢。”说到最后已经笑出声来。  
  
“你他妈给我闭嘴，”乔伊斯做了个鬼脸，“我觉得可以给自己培养点艺术气息，整个人会更优雅一些，和你拉开层次差距。”  
  
“先等你学会优雅地与人交谈吧。我可真是是吓了一跳。”  
  
“我也就是随便看看，海莉似乎觉得这个栏目还挺有趣，不过不太合我胃口。”  
  
巴基点点头瞧着他，脸上露出“我明白了”的笑容。  
  
乔伊斯白了他一眼。“写得还不算无聊，你也可以看看。”  
  
“是么？”巴基伸手抚了一下报纸，反正没什么事，随便看看，他心想。

 

 

 

*注1：这里用了一个梗：“当艺术评论家聚在一起的时候，他们会讨论范式、结构和涵义。而艺术家聚在一起的时候，他们会谈谈在哪儿能买到便宜的松节油。”——毕加索  
  
*注2：梵高曾经做过画商，他工作的公司名字就叫古比尔。  
  
*注3：Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams，收录在妮可（Nico）在1967年发行的专辑《切尔西女孩（ChelseaGirl）》中的一首歌，由当时属于地下丝绒乐队（The Velvet Underground）的娄·里德（Lou Reed）创作。下文引用的几句歌词原文如下：  
  
Wrap your troubles in dreams  
  
Send them all away  
  
Put them in a bottle and  
  
Across the seas they'll stay  
  
Speak not of misfortunes  
  
Speak not of your woes  
  
Just steal yourself a holiday  
  
其实这首歌还蛮……柔和的？未必适合当成闹铃。不合理之处请各位多多包涵……（土下座


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是存货（x 我只有五章的存货（。  
> 这章应该是当时写的最愉快的一章了_(:зゝ∠)_我好爱寡姐和队长闺蜜组 哎

《纽约生活》第25期，文化艺术专栏，读者问答

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你们有没有考虑过某期专门刊登一次读后感之类的？我很好奇那些“超——级长的感想”是怎么评论的。我真的很喜欢你的专栏！但我不擅长将感受和想法表述出来，也不知道怎么说比较好……非常抱歉。总之我觉得你的文章很棒！  
  
戴维  
  
  
  
亲爱的戴维，  
  
谢谢你的建议，不过恐怕我的编辑会认为我有骗稿费之嫌。不必担心，那些感想中的某些会有机会和各位见面的。  
  
你不需要为不能长篇大论而感到抱歉，每次有人告诉我他喜欢我的专栏或者作品，我都觉得很开心和幸运。你的来信一样让我很受鼓舞！衷心感谢。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
穷酸的布鲁克林艺术家先生，  
  
看起来你有段坎坷的艺术之路，老兄！你的松节油的故事简直让人心碎，你应该把这故事好好地修饰一下，加上一个光明一些的结尾，就是一碗绝佳的心灵鸡汤！艺术家都过得这么辛苦，还是只有你这样？  
  
曼哈顿先生  
  
P.S. 对于那位恋爱愚人，这位显然缺乏恋爱经验的艺术家先生给不出什么有用的建议，不过出于好心，我倒可以提供一点场外援助。不管是不是艺术系，约到女孩子都不太难，只要你能像我一样迷人，还有别忘了对她出手阔绰点。  
  
  
  
曼哈顿先生，  
  
艺术家并非都过得辛苦，过得辛苦的也并非都是艺术家。我只是个兼画插图的自由撰稿人。我没想给人留下“史蒂夫·罗杰斯孤身一人在艰难的艺术道路上前行……”这种印象，和每个人一样，我只是在过自己的生活，而有时候这会遇上点困难。  
  
至于你给另一位读者的建议，我想可能并非他所需要的那一类。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我忍不住感到好奇，既然你非常喜欢画画，为什么没有考虑过以此谋生呢？这有点儿矛盾，因为你毕竟还画插画。  
  
冬眠先生  
  
  
  
亲爱的冬眠先生，  
  
这个问题有点儿难以回答，我思索了好一会儿。一定要说有什么理由的话，也许是画画继续作为爱好而非职业就不会有画卖不卖的出去的压力，不论我画什么、受不受欢迎、能否得到认同都无所谓。插画不一样，插画毕竟是对别人的故事的诠释。  
  
也可能其实没有什么特别的理由，我只是没有想到过也许还可以以此谋生，就像画插画，一开始我也是抱着试试看的心态，没有寄希望于一定成功。希望这个回复不会让你觉得太敷衍。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
什么样的问题会让你觉得太隐私了不想回答？  
  
比利  
  
  
  
亲爱的比利，  
  
你自己被问到时会感到不愉快的那些问题。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我觉得我欣赏不了现代艺术，看到现代艺术作品的时候我经常不知道该如何解读它。你说现代艺术家时常也感到困惑，为什么现代艺术令人困惑呢？  
  
泰德  
  
  
  
亲爱的泰德，  
  
这个问题探讨起来足足可以写一本书呢。我的理解是现代艺术家们希望证明艺术作品和生活中的其他东西没有什么不同，然后他们采取了一些非常奇怪的手段来尝试达到这个目的。但是对大多数人来说，生活也有不同层次，艺术需要成为不一样的东西。这个回答不是太完善，可能会引来争议，不过我建议，让那些愿意为现代艺术理论纠结的人去纠结吧。我们喜欢上某件作品，通常是在绞尽脑汁挖掘出其中的含义之前。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
嗨，告诉我，作为一个编辑，怎么样才能让我负责的作者和工作离婚？你不觉得周末和活生生的女孩子约会出去玩儿是个不错的选择吗？  
  
无奈小姐  
  
  
  
我亲爱的罗曼诺夫娜小姐，  
  
恐怕要让你失望了，你如何破坏一门不存在的婚姻呢？度过周末的方式有很多选择，包括你提出来的。  
  
史蒂夫  
  
P.S.现在是谁在滥用职权？  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
嘿，我知道你说的是布鲁克林的哪个公园，我想我看到你了。你有棕色的头发，蓝眼睛，留着络腮胡，还带着附近的小姑娘一起玩儿彩虹小马，对不对？  
  
凯  
  
  
  
亲爱的凯，  
  
唔，也许你遇见的是世界上的另一个我。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你的专栏真是太太太太赞啦！我把每一期都剪下来贴在了剪贴簿里！我很希望能和你面对面的交流一次，有没有可能呢？我们可以周末找家咖啡店坐下来，谈谈绘画、喜欢的艺术家……或者随便什么！你觉得呢？  
  
随信附上我的照片<3  
  
梅兰妮  
  
  
  
亲爱的梅兰妮  
  
呃，谢谢你的支持，还有你的邀请。但我不确定这是个好主意，非常抱歉。希望你可以来信告诉我你喜欢的绘画和艺术家。我们有不止这一种途径可以交流，不是吗？  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“你和克林特之间怎么了？我上来的时候遇见他，他可怜兮兮地拜托我出去的时候告诉他，你的脸色看起来怎么样。”  
  
“然后你一上楼就把他给卖啦？”  
  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫娜，周刊《纽约生活》的专栏编辑，用一只手托着下巴，打量着走进办公室的史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“我只是想问问出了什么事，再看情况我是可以在你们之间劝解一下，还是离你们两个都保持安全距离。”  
  
“你说的真有道理，恋爱大师。午休时间的咖啡味道还不错？”  
  
史蒂夫刚在办工作后坐下，这时抬起头淡淡地扫了她一眼：“看来应该保持安全距离？”  
  
“我在真诚地赞美你呢。”  
  
“不，你在真诚地嘲讽我。”他从桌上拿起一封读者来信展开来：“如果你不介意，我要开始工作了——”  
  
“想知道避免嘲讽的方法吗？”  
  
“不要在你和克林特发生摩擦期间走进办公室？”  
  
“这事儿和他没关。我想谈论的是你。”  
  
史蒂夫从稿纸上方抬起头。娜塔莎偏了偏脑袋，挑起嘴角露出一个微笑，正是那种在酒吧里会吸引一大帮愣头愣脑自以为稳操胜券的小子们的笑容，但最后他们都会在她手里输得很惨。  
  
不过史蒂夫对她的这个笑容免疫。  
  
娜塔莎说：“隔壁办公室的那个女孩儿真的不错。”  
  
“我的日程表已经排满了。”  
  
“哦，是啊，我相信你一定是严格按照日程表里的计划安排，对着手表确认周末应该在公园里待几个小时，早上起来晨跑的时间准得可以让邻居把你当钟表参考。”  
  
“还有按时交稿。”史蒂夫盯着手里的信，皱了皱眉。“‘我注意到恋爱中的愚人的问题你并没有回答完整，你到底有没有和艺术系的女孩子出去玩儿过呢？’”他将那封信扔到堆在桌子角落的那堆信里，叹了口气，“从什么时候他们能不再写这种和专栏没关系的隐私问题过来？我们又不是八卦专栏！”他重新拿过来一封信，这封信很短。  
  
“这很正常，你正在成为名人。”娜塔莎笑着说，“你可以考虑回一些这种信件——毕竟它们还挺多的。”  
  
“——然后顺理成章地让读者问答变成个人八卦专栏？我从来都不是名人，以后也不会是。”史蒂夫在刚刚写完的那行字上划了一道线表示删去，因为在和娜塔莎说话，他写错了自己想表达的意思。“娱乐栏目的崔西夫人都不见得会收到这种来信。”  
  
“没错，她不会，”娜塔莎说，“读者们都知道她已经结婚十二年了，家里有两个孩子。读者们对年轻的文艺专栏单身作者的个人生活更感兴趣。”她站起身，走到史蒂夫身边。  
  
“我有透露这些吗？——啊，”他拆开另一封信，高兴地说，“这里有封认真的感想交流。”  
  
“他们会感受到的，毕竟，你在专栏里的形象相当迷人——别否认，”史蒂夫张了张口，又低下头去，娜塔莎用两个指头从桌子角落的那堆信纸里捏起一张来，“‘嘿，我知道你说的是布鲁克林的哪个公园，我想我看到你了。你有棕色的头发，蓝眼睛，留着络腮胡，还带着附近的小姑娘一起玩儿彩虹小马，对不对？’唔，这封信你可以回的，你可以告诉他他弄错了，地点和人物都不对。”  
  
史蒂夫想了想，从她手里扯过了那封信。  
  
“哦，这个问的好直接，”娜塔莎又拿起了一封信，“‘亲亲史蒂夫，你觉得我们可以交往吗？’她从照片上看起来还不错，你不考虑一下吗？”  
  
“娜塔莎，你为什么就不能不在工作的时候替我安排约会对象？”  
  
“因为我能一心两用？”看见史蒂夫的表情后她微微收起了脸上的笑意，思索了一会儿之后，她说：“史蒂夫，停一停。”不再是刚才开玩笑时的语气。  
  
史蒂夫停下手里的笔，抬起头看着靠着办公桌边缘半坐着的娜塔莎。编辑小姐的神情透露着“接下来我要谈点儿正经的了”，于是史蒂夫也忍不住稍稍挺起脊背以示严肃——虽然他的背本来就够直了。  
  
“你不用这么抗拒，你可以一点点来，改变改变。”  
  
“我不……明白？”  
  
她缓缓开口：“我知道你觉得现在的生活很好……”  
  
“我现在的生活是很好，”节奏分明，积极健康，还做着自己喜欢的事。“我没有抗拒，娜塔莎，我只是觉得没有必要。”  
  
“你不是真的打算一直这样下去吧？”  
  
史蒂夫偏了偏脑袋：“为什么不能？”  
  
……哦，娜塔莎看着他的表情想，他还真是认真的。  
  
“你不能把生活过成时钟，总要有点随性和出格的事情，哪怕是你。”  
  
史蒂夫微笑着再次小幅度摇了摇头，“第一，我的生活很有规律并不意味着我试图效仿康德——而且我也做不到。第二，我的职业本身就够随性了，你不觉得吗？”  
  
“但是……”她斟酌了一下用词，双手支在胸前，“即便大多数情况下你一个人也能对付得来，但还是会有一些时候……”她停顿了一下，张开的手就好像要从空气里攫取合适的语句似的，最后她双手向下一摆很快地划过空气，似乎下定了什么很大的决心、豁出去一般说道：“会让你希望自己并不是独自面对所有事情，以及能信任一个人、和另一个人分享生活是一件美好的事。”  
  
史蒂夫认真地看着她的眼睛，沉默了几秒。  
  
“我不明白，”他慢慢地说，“既然你有这样的感受，其实你可以向克林特多坦白一些，你们干嘛要闹别扭？”他的脸上浮现出真诚而友好的笑容，“比起我，他更需要听到这些——”  
  
“哦！算了！忘了我的话吧！”  
  
娜塔莎挥了挥手，皱着眉头做了一个“我放弃了”的鬼脸，像赶走一只飞虫那样赶走了先前的简短交流存在过在空气里留下的证据。她站起身，高跟鞋踩出“蹬蹬蹬”的声音。在她走到门边时史蒂夫叫住了她。  
  
“过会儿我见到克林特该怎么跟他说？”  
  
娜塔莎没回答他，直接走出了办公室。


	4. Chapter 4

《纽约生活》第26期，文化艺术专栏，读者问答

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我觉得插画家和专栏作者应该都是很忙的职业，尤其是周刊连载之类的。而你既是插画家又是专栏作者，不会觉得手忙脚乱吗？不知为何，我觉得你一定是从来不拖稿品行端良的那类作者。  
  
丽兹  
  
  
  
亲爱的丽兹，  
  
有时候确实会有这样的感觉。也许因为我不能归类为成功的插画家/专栏作者，所以我目前还能应付得来吧（或者应该反过来说，因为我并没有非常忙碌，所以我没有成为成功的插画家/专栏作者……）。我有一位催稿手段非常厉害的编辑呢（她差不多是她所在的编辑部的王牌，基本没有她搞不定的作者），不过我个人觉得我也基本算得上是一个按时交稿让人省心的专栏作者……在自己的栏目里这么说没关系吗？  
  
感谢你的来信！  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我碰巧看见了你的插画作品。并非恭维，我真的觉得它们非常棒。你的风格给我感觉很温暖。我真的十分好奇！如果你画自己的作品而不是插画，又会是什么样子（说真的，看不到我觉得有点可惜）。也许你可以试试看把画拿到画廊里去？不管怎么说，如果你并不为生计发愁的话，这么做也没什么损失。请再考虑一下吧。  
  
古比尔先生  
  
  
  
亲爱的古比尔先生，  
  
谢谢你对于我的画怀有这样的期望，这让我感到受宠若惊，但是我反而更不好意思将它们拿出来啦。我想你看过之后多半会失望的（尤其如果你也像那位荷兰的先生（*注1）一样做艺术品买卖，看惯了正经艺术家的作品的话）。在不画插画的时候，没有交稿的压力，顺着自己心意随便画点什么——我就是抱着这样随意的态度，更不会强迫自己把它们修改到我认为完美的状态，你可以料见它们有多么不正式……总之，只是一些稀松平常的习作，看不到并没什么可惜之处。也许，如果哪天我出现了新的经济危机（比如这个专栏写不下去了，我诚恳地希望你们不会期待那样的事情发生），大概我会认真画些作品试试看的。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
没关系，其实我也做好心理准备了，你不愿意的话也没什么啦，我还是会一如既往喜欢你的专栏的！不过我能问问为什么吗？（我只是想见见你、聊聊天，没有什么企图的，希望我不是吓到你或者给你留下什么坏印象了。）  
  
梅兰妮  
  
  
  
亲爱的梅兰妮，  
  
这并不是你的问题（希望我也没有给你留下错误的印象！），我的编辑小姐和我都一致赞成你看起来很可爱。我并不怀疑你的好意，但其实是，你不会真的想和我约会的，我很沉闷，也很无聊。比起面对面和人交谈，写文章时我的思路要清晰得多，可能这就是为什么到现在我成功地给你们留下了“和这个家伙出去也许还挺有意思”的错觉印象的缘故。你会遇见能就绘画、艺术家和其他事物侃侃而谈，也比我有意思得多的人来共度周末的。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
再一次的，你不觉得周末出去和女孩子约约会是个不错的选择吗？  
  
神秘小姐  
  
  
  
亲爱的罗曼诺夫娜小姐，  
  
你我都清楚有人比我更渴望能这么做。还有你并不神秘，至少从身份上来说。  
  
史蒂夫  
  
P.S. 再一次的，现在是谁在滥用职权？  
  


* * *

  
  
冷酷甜心艺术家先生，  
  
你在想什么？竟然拒绝女孩子的主动邀约！对方这么直率又真诚，倒不是我自己不经常遇上这种机会而感到可惜，实在是你的回复未免太冷淡了。显然你不擅长处理和女士们有关的问题。我不难想象，对你来说这种女方主动抛出橄榄枝的情况一定绝无仅有。你到底怎么想的？难道是被吓到了么？  
  
曼哈顿先生  
  
  
  
曼哈顿先生，  
  
我想你对于那位女士和我的意图的解读都有些偏了。在另外一封信（就是刊登在这一期的另一封）里，我们都说明得很清楚了，我不打算再重复一遍。  
  
我现在单身，但不代表我从来没约过会。  
  
史蒂夫  
  
P.S.请不要在信件开头写奇怪的称呼了，谢谢。  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
所以，你只是在做自己喜欢的事，我可以这样理解？这种状态真的很棒，我是说，有个自己喜爱的世界可以沉浸其中。不过，有这么一位A.卓普尔先生（*注2），他也时常沉浸在自己奇妙的世界里（至少，我设想那一定是个奇妙的世界），但，这么说吧，我担心他有时也许有点太过沉浸了……但指出这一点也许不太礼貌，因为我其实并不算了解他。也许他其实并没有我以为的那么封闭，或者他也许就是喜欢那样独自一人，并且讨厌别人指手画脚。如果是你，如果有人说你不够开朗，你会觉得不愉快吗？  
  
冬眠先生  
  
  
  
亲爱的冬眠先生，  
  
是的，我喜欢我所做的一切，这感觉很棒。  
  
有一种极端的情况是，当你所知道的这位先生过于天才时，也许我们常人的陪伴只会加深他感到孤独的痛苦，只有自我的世界能让他感到喜悦，不过——这种情况也许太极端了一点？我想对人表示友好和关心是没有什么过错的。没有人真正渴求孤独，至少我这么相信，对于自己喜欢的事物，很多人都会自然而然有一种想要与能够理解的人分享的心情（或者退而求其次，有愿意去聆听的人也是很棒的）。你对成为这位卓普尔先生的朋友有兴趣吗？  
  
至于我，哦，我在别人眼中太过严肃的外表时常让他们直接忽略了我是否有可能太过内向的问题。我想这也是看起来严肃的好处之一……也许？  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我喜欢你的回答，“我们喜欢上某件作品，通常是在绞尽脑汁挖掘出其中的含义之前”，我确实时常有这样的感受，很能体会！  
如果我想了解一下现代艺术，该从哪里开始呢？  
  
泰德  
  
  
  
亲爱的泰德，  
  
既然这些现代艺术家们不打算正经对待艺术，我的意见是我们也别正经对待他们啦。我们幸运地生活在一个拥有许多非常棒的美术馆的城市里，有机会接触到许多现代艺术作品，不妨选择一家随便逛逛。别太认真，别太严肃，就好像工作的午间休息带上三明治和朋友去公园里野餐散步那样（不过，当然，别真的把三明治带进美术馆了，也别说是我让你带的），也许有什么东西会出于你自己也不知道的理由，突然击中你的心，也可能没有；如果逛完后你觉得现代艺术很糟糕，很无聊，也许……它们就是那样糟糕无聊吧。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
他尝试给史蒂夫带了受到邻里一致赞誉的巴恩斯太太出品的家制手工小饼干。那天天气依然很好，小孩子们依然在不远处的草坪上追逐打闹，你追我赶地争夺着一只足球。史蒂夫没在画画也没在读书，所以巴基毫无顾忌地走过去打了个招呼，将手里的袋子递给史蒂夫。  
  
“记得我之前提到过我母亲做的饼干吗？她昨天正巧来看我，给我带了一些。我就想带点给你。你真的应该试试看，我向你保证它们味道很棒。当然如果是刚出炉的会更好吃——”他絮絮叨叨地说了一堆，然后突然醒悟似的停了下来，朝看起来有点犹豫的史蒂夫向前递了递那袋自制饼干。他用另一只空出来的手挠了挠头发——  
  
史蒂夫伸手接过了。“谢谢你，”他嘴角扬起小小的弧度，在阳光下会透出一点儿松绿石色的蓝眼睛里露出笑意，“我相信它们味道一定很棒。”  
  
下一个星期天他们再次在公园相遇的时候，史蒂夫告诉他饼干好吃极了，“请一定代我向巴恩斯女士表达我由衷的敬意，”他说，“恐怕我将难以忘怀了，就像普鲁斯特的玛德莱娜小饼干。”  
  
“玛德莱娜小饼干？”  
  
“是一本书里提到的，一种……引发了回忆的令人怀念的饼干（*注3）。”  
  
巴基让他说详细点儿。  
  
于是金发青年谈起长年卧病在床的作家和由茶水与饼干的味道所引发的回忆。“……那些是发生很久的事了，即使主动回想不起来，相关的记忆其实保存在潜意识深层。因为那些经历与饼干的味道联系在一起，饼干的味道成为了开启记忆的钥匙。但是我想，能够引发奇妙的回忆，饼干本身的味道想必也非常美妙吧，就像——巴恩斯女士的家庭自制手工饼干那样。”  
  
述说的时候，他略微低着头，垂着视线，手里用铅笔没有削过的一头轻轻戳着本子的封面。说到最后一句话的时候他才偏过头来看向巴基。一如往常，他的眼角习惯似的微微弯起，这让他看起来总是带着友好的笑意。那份笑意浸润在秋日傍晚慵懒的夕照和柔软的微风里，那双松绿石色的眼睛里沉淀了一些橙红色的微光。巴基模模糊糊地听到那群小孩子还在笑闹着，但是他却觉得那声音很遥远。一切都很安静，很柔和，很美好。  
  
他笑起来真可爱。  
  
巴基被自己心里的想法吓了一跳。  
  
“如果你喜欢的话，我可以下次让我母亲多带一些。也许那会让你也想起什么独特的往事……这是一定是她得到的最好的赞誉。”  
  
（他莫名地感受到了自己胸腔里那颗器官的跳动。真傻，那颗器官当然一直在那里跳动，生物都是这样维持生命的。但不知为何，他觉得自己现在突然格外清晰地感受到了那个跳动的节奏。扑通、扑通的。）  
  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫沉默了几秒，露出一个可以称之为有点儿无奈的笑容，“……恐怕我没有能够被唤起的类似回忆。不过……我想，它们会伴随着新生成的有趣的经历，成为一把新的钥匙吧。”  
  
巴基刚打算说点什么，不远处突然传来的小孩子的哭声打断了他们的交谈。史蒂夫偏过头去寻找那哭声的来源。巴基看到一个瘦小的男孩儿。刚才还有一群小孩子追逐玩耍的草坪上，现在就只剩下他一个人坐在那儿。他的裤子和衬衫上有着尘土的痕迹，他正伤心地哭着。  
  
“这是怎么了？”  
  
“他被故意落下了。”史蒂夫说，“其他人喜欢欺负他。”  
  
他从长椅上站起身，向那个孩子走去。巴基有些惊讶，很快也跟了上去。  
  
“嗨，嗨，没事了。我扶你起来好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫半蹲着，让视线和小男孩平齐,“嘘，没事的。看这里，”他安慰地摸了摸男孩儿的头，接着飞快地打开本子翻开到某一页。“看，这是谁？看一眼，就看一眼。”  
  
男孩揉了揉眼睛，抬起头来看向他的素描本被打开的那一页，还断断续续地抽噎着。他盯着那一页看了好一会儿，有些惊奇地眨了眨眼睛，不太确定地开口道：“这是、这是——”  
  
“对啦，这是你。”史蒂夫指指画纸——那上面有一个带着球奔跑的瘦小男孩儿——尽管并不十分细致，然而仍然能看出来，画纸上那个神情专注地奔跑着的小人儿与眼前的男孩儿的相似。“你喜欢吗？”  
  
男孩儿迟疑了两秒，然后轻轻点了点头。他忘记了哭泣。  
  
“你愿意拿着它吗？”  
  
男孩儿睁大了眼睛。“我可以吗……？”  
  
“当然可以，这本来就是为你画的。”史蒂夫微笑着撕下了那页画纸，递给男孩儿。“谢谢你喜欢它。”  
  
男孩手里攥着那张画纸，低垂着视线又盯着看了一会儿，接着抬起头来，终于又露出了笑容，有点儿不好意思地说：“谢、谢谢……”  
史蒂夫揉了揉他的脑袋，站起身来。巴基走到他旁边，他俩肩并肩站着，一起看着男孩儿重新跑远了。  
  
“你挺会哄小孩子的。”巴基忍不住说道。  
  
史蒂夫笑了笑，“只是转移注意力。”  
  
“但很有用。说起来，你是什么时候画的那幅画？简直像突然变出来一幅画似的。”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“并不是临时画的。”  
  
“那个孩子是你的模特？你们认识。”  
  
“不，”史蒂夫说，“他并不知道他是我的模特。”  
  
他在意那个孩子，巴基能感觉到。刚才他很快地说出那个孩子容易受别人欺负，他应该之前就不止一次观察过那群孩子们，而且不知为何格外在意那个容易受欺负的男孩儿。  
  
“他很瘦小，比起和他在一块儿玩儿的孩子们来说总是显得小一截。”  
  
巴基接道：“那让他成为容易被欺负的那一个。”  
  
史蒂夫没说话，只是点了点头。  
  
他们没有打破留下来的那片沉默，并且很有默契地肩并着肩在草坪上慢慢走着。史蒂夫的素描本被他夹在胳膊下面。巴基将两只手插在裤子口袋里，他侧过脸的时候看到史蒂夫也正好在看他，于是露出了一个微笑。史蒂夫也微笑起来，嘴角原本微微上扬的笑意化成一个更大的弧度。  
  
那双带着松绿石色的蓝眼睛依然那么澄澈，好似半透明似的。他的笑容明亮而温暖。  
  
但那笑容中似乎还有点别的什么。巴基想要了解。  
  
  
  
*注1：荷兰的先生指的就是梵高啦，他年轻时做画商任职的公司就叫古比尔，用的还是第二章的梗=。=  
  
*注2：卓普尔取自Dropper的音译，因为这篇文里人名都使用了中文为了保持一致就没有用英文。A. Dropper取自(The) Apple Dropper，是冬眠先生想隐晦地表达“掉苹果的人”（不记得指的是啥的请回看第一章TAT），这里是用drop（落下，使落下）加上通常表达人的后缀er的开玩笑的表达方式，Dropper在英文里是“使滴下的东西，点滴器”的意思，并没有“掉东西的人”这个释义，希望各位没有被我误导。  
  
*注3：普鲁斯特的《追忆似水年华》开头描写了由饼干的味道引发了一连串回忆。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的存货！剩下就还是坑了（。

《纽约生活》第27期，文化艺术专栏，读者问答

* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
为什么总有艺术家在死后才能得到理解呢？我读完了《渴望生活（*注1）》，很震撼，也很难受。你会对此感到憋屈吗？我想这很傻，但我还是忍不住一直情绪低落。即使人们现在承认了梵高的艺术成就，这对他也没有什么意义了，不是吗？我是不是走进死胡同了？你是怎么想的呢？  
  
阿曼达  
  
  
  
亲爱的阿曼达，  
  
这一点儿也不傻，这表明文森特梵高的故事触动了你，而他的故事又的确是那么令人心碎，充满狂想、热情和一颗富于感受力的心的敏感纤细。我能理解这种感觉。  
  
这儿是我所寻找的答案。我们的评价对于他，文森特，当然是没有什么意义了，我想可能他自己都未曾意识到自己在艺术史上会占据怎样的地位，这无疑是让人沮丧的，这么想的时候，有一瞬间我们会觉得连艺术本身都失去意义了。但是我相信梵高在作画时是快乐的。他在作画时所获得的快乐，是我们只能赞叹却无法感受到的一个世界，艺术的世界。那个世界给予他抚慰，确确实实存在，却与我们无关。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我从第一期就开始关注你的专栏了。你最近涉及了很多与现代艺术相关的内容，不管是文章还是回信。我对现代艺术了解不深，不好做评价，但我个人很喜欢你的解读。不过我觉得，你身上似乎古典艺术的气息更浓一些，不知道我的感觉对吗？  
  
亚历克斯  
  
  
  
亲爱的亚历克斯，  
  
说实话，我也不敢下断言。人要认识自己总是最难的。我确实非常喜欢古典艺术，古典艺术让我感觉平静稳重，不像现代艺术好像随时铆着一股劲准备挑战什么。  
  
感谢你的支持！  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
你有记得在告诉读者你既沉闷又无聊的时候，顺便告诉他们你还会和你的编辑斗嘴，并且不一定会占下风吗？  
  
神秘小姐  
  
P.S.你得承认，关于我的你不知道的秘密多了去了。  
  
  
  
亲爱的充满了我不知道的秘密的罗曼诺夫娜小姐，  
  
我得表示抗议，你正在向我的读者灌输关于我的错误的负面印象。以及我没在斗嘴，我占着理呢，我是个友善的人。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我得说，以前我对艺术并不感兴趣，但你的专栏写得很有趣，我忍不住一直读了下来。你最近谈到的现代艺术都像做梦似的——荒诞怪异，可是仔细想想似乎又能产生一些同感……我自己就曾经做过一个很古怪的梦。  
  
实际上，我最近觉得我似乎能体会到一些着迷的感觉，但是不是艺术我却不能肯定。这对我来说几乎是一种全新的感觉……的确很奇妙。  
  
另外，我和那位A.卓普尔先生（你还记得他吗？）已经交上了朋友，至少我觉得如此。让我很高兴的是，他看起来并不抗拒和我的交流。而他本人也是一个令人感到愉快的同伴，虽然我觉得对于这一点他自己还没有清晰地认识到……对不起，你介意我一直来信写到他的事情吗？  
  
冬眠先生  
  
  
  
亲爱的冬眠先生，  
  
我记得这位卓普尔先生。我很高兴你结识了一个令人愉快的朋友。我当然不介意你继续写信来说到他的事情。我欢迎一切友好的交流，也很想知道卓普尔先生有没有太过孤僻以及他身上可能发生的一切或好或坏的变化。  
  
还有你最近新产生的这种感受，一种崭新的、奇妙的体验，不管是不是因为艺术、是不是和这个专栏有关，仅这一点就非常棒了。我衷心地感到开心。  
  
感谢你的喜爱与支持！  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
我一直觉得做一个画家或者作家应该都挺有意思，虽然我既不是画家也不是作家。读了你的专栏让我又想到了这一点。你觉得呢？如果有重新选择的机会，你会还会做现在做的事情吗？  
  
莫莉  
  
  
  
亲爱的莫莉，  
  
我实在不好意思说自己是画家或者作家，所以，很抱歉，你听到的并不是业内人士的感受，而是一个和你一样透过窗户向里看的人的想法——我觉得做一个画家或者作家应该都挺有意思的，前提是真心喜欢并且对于境况可能并不太好的现实有所认识（我们都得同意普遍情况下画家和作家并不是收入高的那一类职业）。实际上，我认为，如果满足这两个前提的话，不论做什么都是能获得乐趣的。  
  
我挺喜欢自己现在做的事情，而且，在决定“史蒂夫·罗杰斯可能成为从事什么职业的人”的过程中，我并不总是做出选择的那一个。如果重新选择一次，如果命运不产生什么别的意外偏差的话（比如我的编辑小姐觉得我的第一篇稿子写得太烂了，决定永远杜绝史蒂夫圠灿斯的名字刊登上专栏的可能）……大概我还是会做现在做的事情吧。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
休想命令我的艺术家先生，  
  
我再也不相信你的专栏里的瞎话了。  
  
夏加尔相当惊悚，还有达利。超现实主义是一帮疯狂的家伙。  
  
曼哈顿先生  
  
P.S.考虑到你还是个专栏作家，把每个称呼后面的艺术家先生改成专栏作家先生我还可以得到多一倍的称呼，这个发现让我愉快极了。  
  
  
  
曼哈顿先生，  
  
夏加尔不惊悚，达利也是。他们充满想象力。  
  
史蒂夫  
  
P.S.我想我们对于“命令”的理解存在一点儿偏差。  
  


* * *

  
  
亲爱的史蒂夫，  
  
引用你的话，幸运的是，我们生活在一个拥有许多非常棒的美术馆的城市里。悲伤的是，我有非常严重的选择恐惧症。如果一定要选择一家艺术馆的话，你的推荐是？  
  
J  
  
  
  
亲爱的J，  
  
我的推荐是……呃，抓阄或者扔色子看起来都是不错的解决方案。  
  
严肃的说，我个人偏爱纽约现代美术馆，这是个经典的选择——哦，我竟然用了经典这个词，如果现代艺术有代言人，这个时候大概就要对我火冒三丈了吧。不管怎么说，现代美术馆受欢迎是有理由的。不过，你仍然充分保有使用色子的自由权力。  
  
史蒂夫  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“所以呢，”巴基看向坐在他身边的史蒂夫，“你做图书管理员的时候就是每天读读书顺带拿拿工资？”  
  
“不，我还是认真工作的。只是在整理完书籍之后有很多空闲时间，而我身边正好有这么大规模的藏书。”  
  
“那也算是工作时进行娱乐消遣。你的上司就不介意？”  
  
史蒂夫笑了，“所以我都偷偷地看。”  
  
“平常我要做的，除了在有顾客时处理一下借阅或者归还的事务，基本上只有对归还的图书进行分类整理放回架上。不是很耗精力的事情，所以即使我，”他模仿巴基的口吻，“‘在工作时进行娱乐活动’，影响也不大。”他停了几秒，又说，“如果被看到，当然还是我在偷懒，于是只能不引人注意地偷偷阅读。就好像……就好像我到了什么焚书年代，或者在看什么危险的禁书一样。有时候这种感觉本身也能给我带来奇怪的乐趣，尤其是考虑到，我读的书大多本身其实是正经的。”  
  
“听起来你很喜欢那段时间。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“我那时身处在一个奇妙的世界里。”  
  
“比现在要更加奇妙？”  
  
史蒂夫思索了一会儿，铅笔笔杆轻轻敲着素描本的封面。“也……不能这么说。我那时很专注，专注地阅读、吸收知识和思考。就好像没有什么事情会打扰到你一样。如果不是那种状态，很多书也许我并不一定读得下去。”  
  
有些书即便好，读起来也太沉闷了。史蒂夫补充。  
  
“你那时沉浸在这个奇妙的世界里。”巴基仿佛是一个字一个字地咀嚼着说道，“和现在比又怎么样呢？我觉得你现在仍然有沉浸在奇妙世界里的能力。”  
  
“你把这叫做一种能力吗？”  
  
巴基说：“我觉得这是一种能力。我没有体会过这种感觉，我很好奇。”  
  
“不，与其说是能力，我更倾向于把它叫做运气。”  
  
“为什么是运气？”  
  
“投入是因为喜爱，”史蒂夫说，“我没有选择转而去追求别的什么东西，也没有外界的干扰，所以才能因为喜爱的事物而沉浸，这不是一种运气吗？”  
  
巴基笑了笑，是史蒂夫最初看见他时的那种漫不经心的笑容。但史蒂夫已经知道，这人并不是真的漫不经心，他认真的时候，看起来也可能是轻松而随意的。这大概也是他的魅力之一。  
  
“也许这是运气，但是相信我，它也是一种能力，因为大多数人并不具备像你一样觉得自己幸运的心态。”  
  
“……也许。”史蒂夫抬眼看了看远处的草坪和树木。  
  
巴基建议他俩一块儿走走。  
  
天气已经有些凉了，但凉得恰到好处，让人觉得愉快舒适。  
  
“现在我知道了你是怎么知道马德莱娜小饼干的，那么绘画呢？你来自艺术学院吗？”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，笑容有些无奈，“恐怕我接受的教育远够不上学院派。那是个更长的故事。从让我知道玛德莱娜小饼干的同样的地方，我补充了一定程度的理论知识。但我拥有的绘画技巧和理论一样缺乏体系。但是幸运的，”他眨了眨眼，“我的兴趣产生得很早。”  
“有多早？”  
  
“从我对母亲有印象的年龄开始。”  
  
  
  
史蒂夫对于父亲没有什么清晰的印象，连他去世的时间和原因都很模糊。但对于母亲，史蒂夫有明确的记忆。他记得在急诊室工作的母亲会在下班回来拿去洗的白色制服，记得在他年幼尚体弱的时候，母亲放在发烧的他的额头上的手有令人感到舒服的温度。他记得有时在母亲没有轮班的时候他们会进行的类似“远足”的活动。透过树木吹来的风带着说不出来的好闻的气味，一片片的叶子轻轻的响，一只蝴蝶轻巧地扇动翅膀飞来史蒂夫身侧又同样轻巧地飞远了。一切让史蒂夫着迷。  
  
那时史蒂夫体质仍然很弱，也很难交到朋友。但他小小的身躯里也有团火在燃烧，那团火并不激烈，只是让他温暖，他受到的来自其他孩子的疏远和欺侮都不曾浇灭这团火，母亲对他的照顾和他在自然中感受到的一切很好地呵护着它。  
  
母亲说，如果不能结识朋友建立起联系，至少在别处找到自己的世界吧。  
  
她曾经往家里带回来过两幅小小的装饰画。一幅是普通的风景画复制品，一幅是布艺的装饰作品，也说不上多好看，但那两幅画被挂在墙上之后，史蒂夫还是总忍不住去看，好像整个房子变得不一样了似的。  
  
有一天母亲带回家一些铅笔和空白的本子。史蒂夫开始在上面涂画。起初他只是随手画着一些无意义的线条和形状，不知道从什么时候他产生了一种想法，想要把在他心里留下印痕的树木、清风、扇动翅膀的蝴蝶画下来，还有挂着装饰画的房间和带来这一切的母亲。  
  
“你想不想学画画？”终于母亲问他。  
  
  
  
“我希望我那时就认识你了，”巴基说，“这样我就可以保护你。我从小就强壮得很。”  
  
史蒂夫说：“不，我因为瘦小常受到欺负，但我并不是需要保护。而且，谁现在看到我都不会想到我以前的模样了。”  
  
“我知道你并不是想要保护，但我仍然希望我那时就认识你了。”  
  
他说得认真，史蒂夫不禁心中一动。他转过脸去看巴基，巴基却看着别的地方，只留给史蒂夫一个侧脸。史蒂夫看到他的嘴角仍是挂着那种轻松随意的笑容。  
  
“希望我没有令人生厌。”他突然说。  
  
史蒂夫感到意外：“怎么会？”  
  
“因为我一直在问你的事情。”  
  
“那么说说你的事情如何？”史蒂夫笑着说，“我还要感谢你一直听着，因为这些经历普通又无聊。”  
  
巴基摇了摇头。“不。”他停顿了几秒，“我觉得我有点儿明白了。”  
  
“明白什么？”  
  
巴基没有说话，只是像往常那样微笑着。但这次史蒂夫和他是面对面站着，他们直视着对方的眼睛，史蒂夫看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛里所有他能读懂和读不懂的信息。一时之间两个人谁也没有说话，却并不感到尴尬。  
  
最后史蒂夫率先移开了目光。他想了想说道：“你之前问我过去和现在相比怎么样。”  
  
“这样和人说话，能分享什么的时候过去是没有的，我觉得很棒。”  
  
说完他觉得心里平静又柔软，于是在巴基有些惊讶的目光里，史蒂夫露出了一个开心的笑容。  
  
  
  
*注1：《渴望生活（Lust For Life）》，美国作家欧文·斯通为梵高写的传记，梵高有很多传记，估计这本应该是影响最大的。斯通写这本书的时候梵高还没有获得现在这样的认可，并且为了收集资料，斯通亲自跟随梵高的足迹走访了许多地方，甚至拜访过一些在梵高生前曾与他有过接触的人。虽然《渴望生活》里有许多想象的细节，并且个人认为有些解读是有待商榷的，但这仍然是一本很棒、很值得一读的书，推荐><（写个注释还要卖安利我也是拼了=w=


End file.
